unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MoltonMontro/The Best Rant of 2016 :v
Rant: This is written in no particular order. If you expected something cooler than what I have below, too bad! >:) This is relatively mundane. *I am not the Admin, and I am not the go-to guy for every single question. I appreciate it, but spread the love around a bit, ya'? *I am human. Stop taking the Discussions Moderator tag as if my word, or my actions, or whatever, are equal to the meaning of life. You can continue to exist with, or without, me, in nearly all circumstances. *If I revert an edit, and my revert is a mistake, then do the same you'd do with anybody else on the wikia: revert it back. As long as it's justified, everything is done Assuming good faith, and it doesn't become an edit-war, you're fine. It's especially important to note that, in the summary, if I'm leaving a comment in there about it, then acknowledge that, perchance? Maybe? Makes life easier on yourself, really. That's why it's there. *Being a hypocrite three times in a row, in each post you make, copy-pasting the same thing over and over again, doesn't prove your point. Just sayin', you may as well have given up commenting five hours ago. *Stop spamming. Please. My-- ... golly gee, lad/lass. Just, no. You don't need to edit-farm, and if you really want to edit-farm, at least make the edit-farming cooler to look at. *Assuming false things about other people is silly, especially if the assumption is made on the bias that everything you say and/or do is correct. I'd also appreciate if "you" (you being generally directed at certain people, randomly) didn't take everything I do as 100% direct, serious, and literal. I see you interact with other people on the wikia, I know you are capable of understanding casual conversation, and light implications. *Read the Rules of the Wiki... please? x.x They're pretty lenient, same goes for editing, but, come on now... don't blatantly break a rule. **And don't break the same rule fifty times daily, or worse: in a minute. Staff is pretty lenient, don't abuse that. Maybe I should just make this a tyranny and throw warnings around left and right for questionable behavior...! >:D *Asking if you can give yourself free cosmetics is rant-worthy. :| *Asking if you can give yourself free skins is rant-worthy. :/ *Asking if you can give yourself free mythicals is rant-worthy. :\ *Complaining over having to pay $0.99 USD for a virtual key to open a virtual box for a virtual economy item is rant-worthy. Here's my reaction by now: "..." **Asking if you can just spawn a key in-game instead is rant-worthy. I give up. At least the first four are somewhat understandable. *You probably generate more salt than I do. *Some of you spam more than I've ever spilt sea-salt. *My walls of text are actually few and far between. I miss the good ol' days where I would do mega-posts on suggestions, like with whenever I suggested a new weapon. Good ol' Flare Guns and Ovskynakov. :) **I'm happy to satisfy a lot of customers today, by making a wall of text. *Most people say to relieve stress by writing hate-filled eMails, and then deleting them. I don't consider this that hate-filled, since, if you haven't gotten the point of the rant yet, you should really take-- never mind. If you don't get the rant, you dun't get it, 'nuf said. I pity no fools today, sonny boy. >:[ *I'm throwing this random bullet-point in to point out that I didn't actually feel like posting this, but decided to get some more rant-worthy things to let out. :) Stress hurts, man. *I have to acknowledge a few things: I do not actively seek out poor communication. However, there have been a few people (all but two of which has been blocked before) that seem to immediately hold a disliking to me, often for a reason I can't catch on it. **If you're causing conflict with others on the wikia, hold yourself responsible. Don't call the staff immature, and then act immature yourself when they block you. **Don't lie over being a sock puppet. It's obvious when you do it, even if I give you the benefit of doubt because I think you're actually a decent person down there. It makes you look bad, and it makes me look naive. :< **Just because you strongly prefer real terms rather than in-game terms doesn't mean you have the right to bash everybody. Make your own wikia if you disagree with Nelson, I don't need to read your walls of text. **If you're going to call me a stereotypical stuck-up "all-knowing" egotistical moderator because you didn't want my advice on how to contribute more efficiently, or didn't want my thanks, and then proceed to hold a 29-post debate per thread about it... I don't know... go to debate.org? I see a lot of people live mid-debate on their, which is a bit unfortunate. I can't get enough walls of text to read. :( (Kidding, I don't read any debates there that often each year. Just needed to make the inside-joke.) **Fun fact: pointing out someone's fallacy is a fallacy. **Fun fact: pointing out someone's fallacy on the basis of your bias is a double-fallacy. **Fun fact: pointing out someone's fallacy as a reason why their claims are void, especially on the basis of your bias, is a triple-fallacy. **Oi! Disagreeing with someone just because you dislike them is silly. Don't be silly, be great again! As in: have a legitimate reason to be sending me hate-filled posts daily, in each reply you make, or each comment you make because I also commented there. You're silly. :C ***Better put: saying something like "you're a dumbass" because of being ignorant over legitimate problems people have is silly. If I'm trying to help someone, I'm not going to recommend something that has caused problems for people in the past. I don't care if it worked fine for you, they want help. Even if I can't see their screens, or read their minds, I can at least try to make general assumptions over what they could do. ****Also, don't get mad because I suggest something you already did. Trying to be helpful means assuming nothing, especially when you just say "HELP! GAME WONT LOAD!" in the title of the thread, and provide this as your actual post that should be providing information: "Hi, i recently made an survival map with my custom guns but when I playing in Single Player OR Servers It Don't Work. Help me pl0x!" Disclaimer: This is a rant. Some of this is just me ranting, and may be perceived incorrectly based on how I am ranting about it. As in: just lay-off a bit, golly gee. I am human, and that human needs to stop appearing on everything on the wikia. Please don't give me a reason to appear everywhere on the wikia. :( End disclaimer. Category:Blog posts